Geniusss9's Talk Show of Doom!
by Lady-darkdaisy
Summary: Geniusss9 invites popular anime charecters to his talk show every week!
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or YYH (Too bad for me). Hah! Now you lawyers can't sue me! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! However I do own myself and Dythonen the Evil.  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to "Geniusss9's Talk Show of DOOM"  
  
*Crickets chirp*  
  
Meet our host, Geniusss9!  
  
*Crickets chirp*  
  
And his assistant, Dythonen the Evil!  
  
*Big Applause*  
  
Geniusss9: Good evening folks, and welcome to my talk show of doom!  
  
Dythonen the Evil: Dude, if you keep calling it that, we aren't going to get any guests to come.  
  
G: Oh.  
  
G: Well, anyway, our 1st guest is..*Drumroll* the one and only.. *Drumroll*  
  
G: Stop that drumming!!! FIRE THE DRUMMER!!  
  
Guys in suits: Yes sir  
  
Drummer: Aww man, first McDonalds, then this? This is gonna make my resume SUCK!  
  
G: Anyway, our 1st guest is. *Drumroll*  
  
G: I TOLD YOU TO FIRE HIM!!  
  
Drummer: AHHAHAHAH *Pulls out Uzi* you will never fire me!!!  
  
D: Really? *Pulls out big sword* AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Drummer: AHHHHHHHHHHHH *Runs* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
G: Finally. Now, our 1st guest is... Krillin! From DBZ!!!!  
  
Audience: YAYYYYYYY  
  
D: Great, a short guy.  
  
Krillin: How dare you! *Blows up the seat Dythonen is sitting on*  
  
D: Owwwwwww.... *Falls unconscious*  
  
G: Thank you Krillin. I've been trying to get him to shut up for hours  
  
K: No problem  
  
G: So, what is it like being a super human who can blow the crap out of stuff?  
  
K: Well, its OK I guess. I never get any credit, so the chicks ignore me.  
  
#18: *On speakerphone* HEY!!! What about me!  
  
K: SORRY!! I forgot!  
  
#18: HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN YOU GET OUT OF THAT STUDIO!!  
  
K: Um, can I stay here awhile?  
  
G: No.  
  
K: Plleeeeease?  
  
G: No  
  
K: Oh, ok, be like that! I'm outta here *Walks out* *you here an explosion and see Krillin running around, being chased by a blond woman who is throwing beams of destructive power at him*  
  
G: Umm, that went well.  
  
D: *Wakes up* NOT!  
  
D&G: *Laugh evilly* Mwhahahaha  
  
G: Now, our final guest... Kurama! From Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Kurama: Yo!  
  
D: Wow... He looks like a woman! HEY! HE'S A HOMO!!!  
  
K: You have a sick mind. *Pounds the crud out of Dythonen* D: I see stars... Women in audience: Its Kurama!!!! OHHHH *Most swoon, while the others rush onstage*  
  
G: CRAP!! SECURITY!!! Security: Yes sir! * They are crushed by the women from audience*  
  
G: NO! Must call on my secret weapon! * Talks into Walkie-talkie* Release her!! *You hear an evil roar from the basement*  
  
Sara, crazy demon sister form HELL! : AHAHAHAHAHAHA WFA: Huh?  
  
S: Mwhahaha!!!!!! DIE!!!! *Shreds the women on the stage*  
  
WIA: AHhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G: Lock her back up! NOW!!! *Security tries to lock Sara back up, but she shreds them as well*  
  
K: I will do it! *Whoops up on Sara, finally subduing her*  
  
S: AHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE CAGE!!!!!!  
  
K: Now where were we? Ah, yes, an interview.  
  
*You here a rumbling from outside*  
  
G: OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE KURAMA LOVING FREAKS!!!!!! RUN!!!!  
  
K: AHHH NOOO!!!  
  
D: Ill get em! *Pulls out his sword, but only beheads a few before he is stampeded* Announcer: Um, that's all the time we have for today, um see you next time?  
  
G, D, K: AHHHHHHHHH *Are being chased by the crazy women*  
  
This end the 1st episode of "Geniusss9's Talk Show of DOOM!!"  
  
Sara: MWHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHa  
  
Please review my work. It is my 1st fanfic, so it might suck. 


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Shaman King. If I did, would I be writing this? NO! I would be in a hotel by the beach, but I have to stay in my little house and write fanfics.  
  
Welcome to. Geniusss9's Talk Show of DOO- uh I mean Stuff.  
  
And now your host, Geniusss9!!!!!!!!  
  
*Geniuss9 presses a button and your hear loud clapping*  
  
And his assistant, Dythonen the Evil!!!  
  
*Camera turns to audience, but the seats are all empty*  
  
Geniuss9: Ummm, we had trouble advertising..  
  
Dythonen the Evil: Yeah, sure we did *Rolls his eyes*  
  
G: Whatever. Well, all 23 viewers watching this poor cable station, we have two guests for you  
  
tonight! Please welcome... Seto Kaiba!!!!!! * Presses button and you hear the loud clapping  
  
sound*  
  
D: AHHH! RICH BOY ALERT! RICH BOY ALERT!! AHHHHHHHHH 8Runs away  
  
screaming*  
  
Kaiba: Ummm, ok.  
  
G: Don't mind him  
  
D: *Runs back into studio and suddenly sits down quietly* Wow... Someone needs to hide the mountain dew...NEED CAFFINE!!  
  
G: Oh no you don't. *Presses a button, and Dythonen is chained to his chair and is beaten into  
  
submission by 3 men in suits*  
  
D: @_@  
  
G: Now, Kaiba, what is it like being the world champion of the game Magic and Wizards?  
  
What is it like being a billionaire game company owner?  
  
K: Actually, it's not as good as it seems. People think I'm a rich snob. It kind of sucks. But at least I can beat anyone at Magic and Wizards.  
  
Yugi (Talking from speakerphone): Really? I wasn't aware of that? What about that one time  
  
at-  
  
K: Aw, shut it Yugi. At least I don't have that awful hairstyle.  
  
Y (From speakerphone): Look who's talking.  
  
G: *Turns of speakerphone* Now, I happen to be an avid player of Magic and Wizards. How  
  
about a duel?  
  
K: Hah. You would be no match.  
  
D: Then I'll fight you!  
  
K: Prepare to lose *Snickers*  
  
D: Au contraire  
  
K: Let's go then.  
  
*Dythonen and Kaiba pull out their decks and begin the duel. It starts out equal, but after a few  
  
rounds, Kaiba is leading with 1600 life points, while Dythonen has 1250.*  
  
D: You are going down! *Pulls out a card* AHA! I use the Blue Eyes White Dragon!!  
  
K: NO! Impossible!!!!!!  
  
D: Ahahahaha, I stole one of your Blue Eyes.! Prepare to lose!  
  
*After a few rounds, Dythonen wins with his stolen Blue Eyes.*  
  
K: NOOOO!!!!!!  
  
D: Now, you will write me a check for 100000000 dollars.  
  
K: I don't think so.  
  
D: Take him away!  
  
Guys in Suits: Yes!  
  
D: Torture him. I will add 1000000 dollars for every minute he does not cooperate  
  
K: NOOO * is dragged away. A few minutes later, you hear painful, tortured screams in the  
  
distance.*  
  
G: Was that necessary?  
  
D: Yes. I'm gonna be rich! Cancun, here I come!! G: Can I come?  
  
D: NO!  
  
G: Well, our next guest is.. Yoh Asakura!  
  
Anna Kyoyama (In audience): GO YOH!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoh: Um, ok.  
  
G: Well, I heard you can see ghosts. That must be interesting.  
  
D: Ohhhhh a medium of sorts? *Starts singing Ghostbusters song*  
  
Amidamaru: *Sneaks up behind Dythonen* BOOO!!!!  
  
D: AHHHHH *Jumps through roof*  
  
Y: Ahahahaha!!!!! Good one.  
  
A: Thanks.  
  
Y: Well, it is pretty cool to be able to see ghosts. Hey, how can you see Amidamaru, Mr. Host?  
  
Are you a shaman?  
  
G: No. I wrote this story. I can do what I want. DUH!!  
  
G: Oh my, look at the time. See you next week on Geniusss9's Talk Show of DOO- I mean  
  
Stuff.  
  
Please review. Mean flamers will be tortured like Seto Kaiba. 


	3. Episode 3 Special Gameshow Edition

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakasho, DragonballZ, or Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Now you can't sue me! MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Welcome to.. Geniusss9's Talk Show of DOOM! Special Gameshow Episode.  
  
And our Host, Geniusss9! *You notice that there is actual clapping in the audience*  
  
Geniusss9: Ah, the wonders of bribery.  
  
And his assistant, Dythonen the Evil! *The crowd stops clapping*  
  
Dythonen: You suck.  
  
G: Hahahaha, sucker.  
  
D: Mother Fu-CENSORED FOR PUBLIC TELEVISION-  
  
D: Damn those cable people.  
  
G: Anyway, today we host a Special Gameshow Edition to my show! Four lucky  
  
contestants get to compete for One Hundred Million Dollars!  
  
D: Oo Oo Oo can I play?  
  
G: No. But you get to torture the losers.  
  
D: Just as good *Laughs his trademark corny evil laugh* Nyhahaha  
  
G: Well, let's bring them in!  
  
*Sesshomaru, Kurama, Trunks, and Bakura enter from side stage.*  
  
Fangirls: Look! Bishonen heaven! *All rush stage but run into an invisible wall.* NOOO  
  
G: I took special anti-fangirl precautions for this show. Now, let's play. I ask a random  
  
question and the 1st person to answer correctly gets a point. Whoever gets the most points  
  
at the end wins!  
  
Kurama: Cool. I need some cash.  
  
Sesshomaru: I will get that money and use it to buy henchmen to steal Tetsaiga from  
  
Inuyasha!  
  
All: *Sweatdrop* O..K..  
  
Trunks: I don't need the money. I'm just here for the heck of it.  
  
Bakura: Mr. Host, if I do not win, I will send you to the Shadow Realm!  
  
G: Uhhhhhhhh...... *Looks worried* Alright! 1st question! Hmmmm *Looks at notecards* Who was the 1st president of the United States?  
  
Bakura: George Washing Machine.  
  
G: Um, no.  
  
Kurama: George Washington. DUHHHH  
  
G: Correct!  
  
Bakura: Damn you.  
  
Trunks: I knew that  
  
All: *Sarcastically* Suuure.  
  
Sesshomaru: I could care less about your government.  
  
G: Well, next Question. What is the name of the manga artist who made DBZ  
  
T: Ohhh! Akira Toryama!!  
  
K: No fair. He got an easy question.  
  
B: Don't worry. I will be the only one he will get.  
  
All: OOOHHH DIS!!!!!!  
  
T: Lets not waste time. Next question!  
  
D: Heehhee. Alright, the next question is. Who here is a crossdresser and wants to be a  
  
woman? *Looks at Kurama and Sesshomaru*  
  
K&S: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR *Take out their weapons*  
  
D:  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Breathe* HhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*A few minutes later, Dythonen is on a torture rack. Sesshomaru is raking him with his  
  
poison claws, while Kurama whacks him with his rosewhip.*  
  
S: Say it. Say that you are a wussy and we are men or I keep going *Keeps slashing  
  
Dythonen*  
  
D: No! I won't sa- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW GOD HELP  
  
MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OK YOU ARE MEN AND IM A WUSS!! PLEASE STOP! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
K: Much better.  
  
G: Alright, next question. Who wrote The Raven?  
  
B: Edgar Allen Pie.  
  
G: Ummm, no.  
  
S: Edgar Allen Yo Mamma.  
  
G: ... *Sweatdrop* ..  
  
T: Poe Allen Edgar?  
  
G: No  
  
K: Edgar Allen Poe.  
  
G: Yess! That's it!  
  
B: Remember, if I lose, you all go to the Shadow Realm.  
  
K,G,T,S: .........  
  
D: I have the next question! What is the name of the brilliant, funny, handsome man who  
  
makes this fanfiction?  
  
Sara, The Demon Sister From Hell (From cage in basement): My Fat Brother!  
  
AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA  
  
G: Quiet down there!  
  
B: Um, Geniusss9?  
  
G: Yess! Correct!  
  
B: Yaaaayy!!!!  
  
T: Wow. He got one. Amazing.  
  
S: Quite.  
  
B: *Does a victory dance*  
  
YYayayayayayayayayayayayyayayayayayayyayayayayayyayayayayayyayayayayaya!!  
  
All: Ummmm............... Scary... *Audience starts to file  
  
out.*  
  
G : Crap. Hey! I paid you to sit through this! Get back here! *Talks into walkie-talkie*  
  
Suits! Get over here!  
  
Guys in Suits: Yes sir *Block the exits*  
  
Audience: This show sucks.  
  
G: Get over it.  
  
G: Well, next question. Who is regarded as the Godfather of Manga?  
  
Astro Boy(From speakerphone): Osama Tezuka!!!  
  
G: ........ That ruins that question. one last question. Who invented the steel  
  
plow?  
  
T: Your mamma! *Laughs*  
  
AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA  
  
G:. no.  
  
STDSFH: Hey! Don't talk about my Momma!!!!  
  
T: Aww man.  
  
B: John Deere  
  
G: Yes! It is a tie between Kurama and Bakura! Oh my, look at the time! I guess no one  
  
gets the cash prize. Oh well.  
  
K&B: Grrrrr *Tie him to the torture rack* Arrrggg!  
  
G: SHIT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Announcer: Um, that ends the show *Chair flies through announcer booth. The camera  
  
turns to reveal that the audience is rioting* Ummm cut it now, take us off the air!!!  
  
Technical Difficulties. Please stand by  
  
The end.  
  
Please review. Mean flamers will be assassinated in their sleep. 


	4. Episode 4 Christmas Special

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin the 3rd, DBZ or Santa Clause. Why would I own Santa Clause?  
  
Geniusss9's Talk Show of Doom! Christmas Special  
  
Welcome your host, Geniusss9!  
  
Geniusss9: Hi! And welcome back to my talk show! Some good news before we get  
  
Started. I've been accepted by CBS to do this late night talk show! I've got my own big,  
  
fat contract! *Hugs his contract* I'm so happy. ^-^  
  
Dythonen: Can you say pathetic?  
  
G: Shut it. You're just jealous because I get a yearly pay of 36$ and you only get a nickel.  
  
Hahahah!  
  
D: Well, a nickel IS a lot of money. Our old station only gave us a penny for 10 years.  
  
Sad, isn't it?  
  
G: Well, anyway, we've brought in the big man for this show. That's right, welcome. *Drumroll*  
  
G: What the hell?  
  
Drummer: I'm BAAACK!  
  
G: Damnit! Why did they hire you!  
  
Drummer: Well, I slipped them a Benjamin under the table, if you know what I mean.  
  
G: I don't care! You're fired. AGAIN!  
  
Drummer: Hell no! *Pulls out his Uzi* Eat lead! *Shoots up the crowd, all four members  
  
of it*  
  
G: Security! *Four men in suits rush the drummer*  
  
Men in suits: You're coming with us!  
  
Drummer: Oh well.. 10, 9, 8, 7,  
  
G:????  
  
Drummer: 6, 5, 4  
  
Dythonen: Uh oh...  
  
Drummer: 3, 2- Well boys, gotta go! *Jumps out the window*  
  
OOOONNNNNEEEEE!!!!!  
  
*You hear the sound of a bomb falling from the sky*  
  
All: SHIT!  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
G: Phew. It hit the building next door. Well, we are gonna bring in Santa himself!  
  
*Meanwhile, at Santa's Toy Factory*  
  
LupinIII: Where's Santa's vault. I saw that receipt for ten million dollars at KB Toys, this  
  
guy is loaded!  
  
Elf: Hey look! Intruder! Get him!  
  
L: Shit! *Runs out of the factory*  
  
*At Santa's House*  
  
Cell: Alright big boy! Where are the goods?  
  
Santa: I won't tell you!  
  
Cell Jr: Look at this! On Santa's schedule, he has to go to a talk show!  
  
C: ... Oh well. You guys keep interrogating him. I'll go to this "Talk show"  
  
*Back at the studio*  
  
G: What's taking so long? He sa- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
  
*A sleigh crashes through the wall, and Cell steps out in a Santa suit, while a few Cell Jr's  
  
are wearing elf costumes*  
  
G: Hello Santa!  
  
C: Uh. hi.  
  
G: You look a little green. Are you sick?  
  
C: No, I'm fi- AGGGGGGG *Dythonen, for cruel fun, stuffs some pills down Cell's  
  
mouth*  
  
D: You look terrible! Have some more pills!  
  
G: Stop it Dythonen.  
  
D: Please?  
  
G: No. Anyway, Santa, what is it like knowing everything?  
  
C: Pretty good. Oh and Dythonen, I know what you did last week, so pay me 100  
  
thousand dollars or I will tell everyone.  
  
D: Hell no! Here you go! *Hands Cell a check for 100 thousand dollars*  
  
CJ: *Whispers to Cell* How did you know?  
  
C: Lucky guess, I suppose.  
  
G: Well lets continue.  
  
*Meanwhile, backstage*  
  
LupinIII: I followed the big man here, but his sleigh has nothing. Man, and I hoped I  
  
could make some big dollars off this heist. Oh well.  
  
Security: Hey! Get away from there!  
  
L: Ahhhh! *Jumps out window*  
  
S: Poor guy. That was a 30 story window. *You hear a big splat*  
  
*Back onstage*  
  
G: Well thank you for your time Santa. One more thing, Is it tr- BAMMMMM!  
  
*A Cell Jr bursts through the door*  
  
CJ: We got it out of him! We know where his vault is!  
  
G: ?  
  
C: The jig is up boys! RUN!  
  
D: Hell no! *Blocks the entrance* You are all gonna stay here!  
  
G: Imposters eh? You know what to do, Dythonen.  
  
D: Gladly. *He drags them offstage, and a few seconds later, horrendous screams are  
  
heard*  
  
G: Hey a phone call! *Picks up phone* Hello?  
  
Guy on phone: What's the torture you guys use?  
  
G: You don't wanna know.  
  
GoP: Please?  
  
G: Ok, its -CENSORED SO THAT ONLY I WILL KNOW MY ULTIMATE  
  
TORTURE-  
  
G: Well, looks like time is up. See you next time on Geniusss9's Talk Show of Doom!  
  
Hey! Please review. Come on, review for me and I'll tell you the ultimate torture. 


	5. Episode 5

Geniusss9's Talk Show of DOOM! Episode 5  
  
Announcer: Welcome to.. Geniusss9's talk show of DOOM!  
  
Audience: BOOOOOOO  
  
Dythonen: Aw shut up.  
  
Geniusss9: Well, welcome to my show. I have good news. The building next door, which  
  
was destroyed last episode, has been reconstructed.  
  
D: And we care why?  
  
G: I don't know.  
  
G: Well, we have an exciting show tonight! Welcome our guest..Sesshomaru!  
  
Fangirls: Commence operation StealSess now!  
  
D: Not again.. *Fights off the fangirls* Damn them.  
  
Sesshomaru: ... Why must a superior demon such as me be forced to be on this lowly human's talk show?  
  
D: Hot damn! He's almost as big a snob as me!  
  
S: Hah! I am snobbier than you! Wanna find out?  
  
D: Sure. I call upon the Snob Arena! *The place rumbles, and the stage turns into an  
  
arena*  
  
S: Lets start it now.  
  
G: Please, we have no time to have a snob match. On with our little interview. Well Sess,  
  
how are things faring with your brother?  
  
D: He still can't get Tetsaiga and he's a full demon! I'm only 1/1287831374623782723  
  
demon and I could take it from him!  
  
Scorekeeper: Dythonen: 1 Sesshomaru: 0  
  
Fangirls: Boooooooooo  
  
D: Stuff a sock in it.  
  
S: Hah. I bet you could not even fight off a mere fangirl, if you had any. Hah!  
  
Scorekeeper: Oooo! Double dis! D: 1 S: 2  
  
Fangirls: YAAAAAAAYY!!!!!!!  
  
G: Damn it! Answer my questions! *Is ignored*  
  
S: There is only one way to resolve our contest... whoever can make a high school teacher crack from insanity wins.  
  
D; You're on! *They bring in a teacher and try to annoy him, but he isn't at all fazed*  
  
G: . Alright. I'll count to 3, and if you don't answer my question, you both will feel  
  
pain beyond mortal imagination. 1.2.2 ½ .3! Alright! *Talks into walkie talkie*  
  
Release her.  
  
D: What.. did..I..hear..you..say.. *Trembles*  
  
G: *Has a massive grin on his face* Bye bye.  
  
Sara, the Demon Sister from HELL!:  
  
RAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
S+D:  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cameraman: Cancel the show before it becomes too violent! Now! Cut the connection!  
  
Technical Difficulties. Please do not stand by  
  
Review plz! AHHHHHH *Is attacked by Sess fangirls* noooooooooooooooooooooooo 


	6. Episode 6

Geniusss9's Talk Show of Doom. Episode 6  
  
Announcer: Welcome to Geniusss9's Talk Show of Doom! *Crickets* Aw this jobs  
  
sucks. I quit!  
  
Dythonen: There goes Number 39,563  
  
Geniusss9: .. Maybe if we offered insurance..  
  
D: Naw.. Well anyway, on with the show. *The stage is suddenly covered with smoke.  
  
When it clears, Geniusss9 and Dythonen are sitting at a desk, dressed as news anchors*  
  
G: On Geniusss9's News at 9, We discuss nothing but crap you don't need to hear.  
  
D: On politics today, blah, blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah,  
  
blah.  
  
G: Well said. In the economy, Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Blah. Blah, blah,  
  
blah.  
  
G: And now to Dythonen with the weather.  
  
D: Thank you. We shall have mild snowfall in the Detroit area, and a small firestorm in D.C. In the Northeast United States, we will be experiencing deadly frog showers. How deadly you might ask? I'll tell you. Poison frogs that blow up. Still, my Doppler radar is known to make mistakes.  
  
Everyone reading this: *Sweatdrop*  
  
G: Now to my sister with on the subject of random assassinations.  
  
*Camera moves to a dark room, where all you see is 2 glowing eyes*  
  
Sara, Demon Sister From Hell: Uh.. All I have to say is, well if you want to buy an assassin, my recommendations go to Assassins Anonymous. They're very cheap, and will always get the job done. However, if you want large scale killings, just call me! My  
  
number is 1800-KILL-YOU-DEAD, remember its 1800-KILL-YOU-DEAD.  
  
G: Right.. Well on to the normal show. Our special guest today is a fellow author, who  
  
I know very well. She is insane, and has fewer brain cells than Dythonen.  
  
D: Oooo I am gonna f-  
  
G: Please welcome... *Drumroll* DAMNIT!  
  
Drummer: I'm BAACCCK! (Part 2)  
  
G: Dythonen, please kill him this time.  
  
D: Ok. *Leaps at him* Die!!!!  
  
Drummer: I think not! *Pulls out his Uzi* Eat lead! *Pulls trigger* Huh? Aww man, I  
  
forgot to load it. uh oh! *Runs away* I'LL BE BAAAACCKKK!!!!  
  
Wind: ??? MONGOOSES!!!!!  
  
D: Puh-leez. You can't find an anime character to torment, so you drag in an all powerful  
  
author in. That's no fun, I can't kill an author.  
  
W: Don't worry, I have minions you can torture *Grins evilly* Heeheehee  
  
Le: Aw man.. You brought me to this lousy talk show...  
  
W: Stop complaining. If you don't, I'll tell everyone your real name..  
  
L: Do it, and die!  
  
W:Please.. Go fight Dythonen. He wants to kill someone.  
  
L: Killing? Ok! *Attacks Dythonen with her knives. Wind and Geniusss9 are talking,  
  
while fighting is heard in the background*  
  
G: So, as an all powerful Authoress, do you use your power to torment unfortunate  
  
characters?  
  
W: Of course. Why would I not? OooOOoOOooOOoooo shiny! *Grabs a bottled water  
  
off the table*  
  
G: NO! DON'T OPEN I- too late.. Aw shit.  
  
W: Button??? *Presses button*  
  
*A large rumbling in heard*  
  
G: No! You turned off my fangirl forcefield!  
  
Fangirls: *All rush the scene* Aww man, right when it's turned off, all the bishies are  
  
gone..  
  
G:Phew. So, how are your stories going?  
  
*While Wind and Geniusss9 are talking, Dythonen and Le are plotting world  
  
domination.*  
  
L: So, if we can overthrow our masters, the world will be ours... and Kurama will be  
  
my slave... heeheeheehee  
  
D: *Sigh* Women..  
  
*From the back, emerges a figure*  
  
Stewie: Amateurs. You know nothing of world domination!  
  
D: Really? And I suppose you're the expert here?  
  
S: Yes. Come here a minute. *Whispers in their ears his plan*  
  
L&D: Ohhhhhhhh that's how... Thanks! *They throw him out of the building* Sorry,  
  
but we don't share! AHahahahaHAahHahAhAhahahah  
  
Announcer: Uhhhhh Geniusss9?  
  
G: Yes?  
  
A: The time is up for your show. We have a schedule to keep you know.  
  
G: Alright... see you next time on Geniusss9's Talk Show of DO- I mean Stuff. Of  
  
course. why would we call it DOOM? *Mutters evilly to himself*  
  
Please R+R 


	7. Episode 7 Special Gameshow Edition Numbe...

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, Pokemon, YYH, Keebler, or InuYasha. I really wish  
  
I did... ( | | means ESP communication)  
  
Geniusss9's Talk Show of Doom! Special Gameshow Edition #2  
  
Announcer: Welcome to Geniusss9's Talk Show of Doom for our second Gameshow  
  
edition!  
  
Crowd: Boooooooooooo  
  
Geniusss9: Shut it. Well, our guests today are.......... *Silence*  
  
Dythonen: Huh? The script says the drummer was supposed to break in there...  
  
Drummer: *From the balcony* Oh I was? My bad *Drumroll*  
  
G: Not again! Kill him this time!  
  
Drummer: Crap! *Rubs away*  
  
G: I'll get him one day..... Well, our guests for today are Mewtwo, Kuwabara, Yugi, and  
  
Miroku.  
  
Fangirls: Get Miroku and Yugi! *All crash into the forcefield* Ow  
  
Mewtwo: |Hah|  
  
Kuwabara: What's with the floating critter man?  
  
M: |I am not a floating critter. I am Mewtwo and you will treat me with respect| *Uses  
  
his psychic powers to throw Kuwabara against the wall*  
  
K: Ow  
  
Miroku: I think I'll stay away from him...  
  
M: |Wise decision, monk| *Reads Miroku's mind* | AHHHHHHHHH DIRTY  
  
THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!|  
  
M: Hehehehehehe.  
  
G: Well, let the games begin! 1st question: Who killed Lincoln?  
  
Yugi: I know! I know! I know!  
  
G: Then what's the answer.  
  
Y: Uh, I forgot...  
  
D: *Sigh* And everyone thought I was dumb...  
  
M: Who's Lincoln?  
  
K: HahHahahahah! Miroku's from the past! He won't know!  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA The answer is-  
  
M: |John Wilkes Booth|  
  
K: Damn you Mewtwo!  
  
G: Ok.... Next question. What is 2+2?  
  
K: Oooo! An easy one! 5?  
  
G: No  
  
K: What! Man I am dumb....  
  
Y: 4!  
  
G: Yes, correct answer!  
  
M: |Listen closely, little Yugi. If you win, I will mentally rip you apart. Is that clear?|  
  
Y: *Gulp*  
  
D: Next question. Name a model for Victoria's Secret.  
  
M: I know this one! Tyra Banks and Heidi Klum!  
  
D: Scary... How did you know that? And I said a model, not models.  
  
M: When I get transported to the future, I learn the important things quickly.  
  
G: Right... Well, Next question. What is 300x2-400x6(6+5-1225)x-3  
  
All: *Mouths wide open*  
  
*Three hours later*  
  
K: Uh, -8740200?  
  
G: Yes! Correct!  
  
All: Wow.  
  
D: How'd he know?  
  
Koenma(Mentally to Kuwabara): Remember, our deal says no more calling me toddler.  
  
G: Next Question:  
  
HowMuchWoodCouldAWoodchuckChuckIfAWoodchuckCouldChuckWood?  
  
M: |3.89 2 by 4's|  
  
G: Uh, that's right! How'd you know?  
  
M: |I tried it once. I gave a woodchuck an axe and a higher IQ|  
  
D: Someone has WAY too much free time...  
  
G: Well, only 2 questions left. Next Question: How many Fangirls does it take to screw  
  
in a lightbulb?  
  
Y: Oooo...tough question. *Funky Yu-Gi-Oh music plays and Yugi turns into Yami  
  
Yugi.*  
  
YY: UHhhhhhhhhh, 7?  
  
G: No  
  
M: 9?  
  
G: No  
  
K: 16, 987?  
  
G: Yes! 1 to screw it in, 1 to hold the ladder, and 16,985 to annoy them while they screw it in. How'd you know?  
  
K: Well, I happen to know the entire fangirl population.  
  
M: |Yeah. And none are your Fangirls|  
  
All: OOOOOOO BURN!!  
  
K: No one likes me....  
  
G: Last question: What is my sister's middle name?  
  
All: .... *Sweatdrop*  
  
M: *Makes a call to the CIA*|Listen punks, tell me the middle name of a Sara (Last name  
  
withheld). I don't care about the details, gimmie the damn name!|  
  
D: ???  
  
M: |Lucifer|  
  
G: Correct! Mewtwo is tonight's winner!  
  
M: |In yo face! Who's yo daddy? Me, baby!|  
  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
  
M: |Whats my prize?|  
  
D: A first class, one-way ticket to Get The Hell Outta Here!  
  
M: |Really? Sounds fun. When do I g- AHHHHHHHH| *Is teleported out, along with  
  
the rest of the guests*  
  
Announcer: Thank you for watching Geniusss9's Talk Show o-AHHHHHHHHHH *Is  
  
eaten alive by the Keebler Elves's Cookie Zombies  
  
Evil Elf: Ehehehehehehehehehe......  
  
R+R 


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO, Family Guy and YYH. Too bad for me...  
  
announcer: And welcome to Geniusss9's Talk Show of Doom! With your host, Geniusss9!  
  
*Spotlight goes on stage, but only Dythonen is there*  
  
Dythonen: Sorry, Genius is out tonight. He went to Harvard to assassinate the top law  
  
students so he doesn't have to worry about them representing manga artists who sue his  
  
ass for copyright infringement.  
  
A: Oh. Right. Well our host is...... *Drumroll*  
  
Dythonen: Damnit! I told you only to come when Genius is here! It annoys him, not me!  
  
Drummer: Sorry. *Leaves*  
  
Dythonen: That was easy. He didn't brandish his Uzi in my face that time.  
  
D: Well, to help me host the show, I have brought in others who aspire to conquer the  
  
world and kill their enemies. Welcome... Stewie, Kaiba, and the Toguro Bros!  
  
Crowd: Boo! Away with the evil psychos!  
  
Big Toguro Bro: Screw you!  
  
Creepy Looking Toguro Bro: Yea!  
  
Kaiba: *Sits in the corner and sulks*  
  
Stewie: I'm on TV! I'd like to take this time to thank all the little people, like Brian, for  
  
pissing me off, and Lois, for being there when I needed to make a murder attempt. Oh  
  
and Peter+Chris, so I could laugh at your stupidity. Oh and M- *Is pushed off the stage  
  
by CLTB*  
  
S: You ass! Die! *Pull out a ray gun and fries CLTB to a crisp*  
  
CLTB: Ow...  
  
BTB: Good. His face was starting to scare me as he got old...  
  
Kaiba: Arent we a happy family... *Still looks pissed*  
  
D: Aw, is poor Kaiba boy still upset I tortured him and forced him to give me his  
  
fortune?  
  
K: Damn straight!  
  
D: Poor Kaiba. NOT! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
K: *Punches Dythonen across the room*  
  
D: Ow. Well, on to the show. In the news today, the woman I stalk on Tuesdays is getting  
  
married! That can't be right! Send money to the Stalkers HQ to help support her breakup  
  
so I can stalk her again! In other less important news today, Nuclear war, cancer is cured,  
  
Bush went to war with France, and Osama was caught. Yeah, nobody cares about that,  
  
right?  
  
S: Hey, I heard a door slam! Someone's here!  
  
*Geniusss9 busts into the set*  
  
Geniusss9: Hey, Dythonen, what's this riffraff doing in my show?  
  
BTB: Riffraff? Ooo I am gonna mess you up! *Ties Geniusss9 to a wall*  
  
D: I have news, Genius boy. The show is mine! I own the show!  
  
Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
All: Ok.....  
  
D: It's my 1st step into world domination! Next... his kitchen sink!  
  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
  
G: *Hits a button on his watch*  
  
D: I did not see him touch that button... *Trembles*  
  
*An all too familiar sound comes from the basement... The sound of a predator waiting for prey... The Beast! My sister!*  
  
Sara, the Demon Sister From HELL:  
  
Raaaaaaaawwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Ties up Dythonen and the  
  
others* I'll save you all for later... but now... THE WORLD!  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
*Three hours later on a news broadcast*  
  
Anchorman: We have sad news. This may be our last show. Sara, the Demon Sister from  
  
Hell, has decimated the population to 2 billion. At her rate, the world will be devoid of  
  
life in 48 hours. Goodbye.  
  
*Geniusss9 wakes up in his bed, sweating*  
  
G: Phew... it was just a bad dream that Dythonen took over the show, and Sara killed  
  
everyone...  
  
*Geniusss9 sees that he is surrounded by Dythonen and the other bad guys, who are all  
  
holding knives*  
  
G: On the other hand... Maybe not.  
  
Pleas R+R 


	9. Episode 9 Easter Special

Geniussss9's Talk Show of Doom:  
  
Easter Special  
  
Announcer: Welcome to... Geniusss9's Talk Show of Do- Huh? *Geniusss9 is sitting at  
  
his desk, and is surrounded by the Playboy bunnies*  
  
Geniusss9: *Really frikin' happy* So ladies, where yall from? What tittie- I mean city?  
  
Announcer: Uhh sir? We're on the air.  
  
Geniusss9: OH SHIT! You ladies clear out of here. I'll see you later. *Winks*  
  
Playboy Bunnies: Ok hun. *Walk out. When they all leave, out see Geniusss9 sitting  
  
behind his desk, his tie askew and lipstick marks on his face*  
  
Geniusss9: Well, on with the show. Since it's Easter, I've decided to invi- . Wait, where's  
  
Dythonen? DYTHONEN! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE!  
  
*Dythonen walks out. He's missing his shirt and has a lot more lipstick  
marks on  
  
him.*  
  
Dythonen: Ladies like short people more than I expected. Well, what's up?  
  
Geniusss9: We're on the air, dipshit.  
  
Dythonen: !!!! *Runs backstage, then comes out in a slightly messy suit.  
Walks to his  
  
chair with his hand in his pocket*  
  
Geniusss9: Well, as I was saying, we have a spe-  
  
Dythonen: *Checking his pockets* Hey? Where's my wallet? Genius, check  
your  
  
pockets.  
  
Geniusss9: *Checks his pockets too* Hey, my wallet's gone too! Why those  
assholes!  
  
*Dythonen and Geniusss9 run backstage where suddenly the sound of  
screams,  
  
dropping bodies and gunfire is heard. Geniusss9 and Dythonen walk back  
onstage  
  
with their suits covered in spots of blood*  
  
Dythonen: Serve's 'em right.  
  
Geniusss9: *Sits back at his desk* Well as I was saying, we have a  
special guest here  
  
tonight to commemer- *Drumroll* DAMN IT! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I WILL  
  
BE INTERRUPTED! DIE! *Types in his laptop, and the Drummer, who is on the  
  
balcony, spontaneously combusts*  
  
Real Drummer: Hah! You only got my stunt double. *Runs away, chased by  
men in  
  
suits*  
  
Geniusss9: You know, I am gonna kill him eventually... Well anyway, We  
have a  
  
special guest to commemorate the joyous holiday of Easter. Prepare to  
welcome, the  
  
Easter Bunny!!  
  
Crowd: BOOOO!!!  
  
Geniusss9: *Presses a button on his desk and the crowd is subjected to  
high voltage.  
  
Then, they clap instead*  
  
Dythonen: Much better. Where is the fluffy freak anyway?  
  
*Meanwhile, at what is known as the Bishie Bunker, the unlucky anime  
stars argue  
  
amongst themselves*  
  
Kenshin: You're going to do it. You were only sexually harassed three  
times this  
  
week. I was five times! (Sad isn't it. Send money to the Bishie Defense  
Fund and the  
  
Anti Fangirl  
  
Coalition)  
  
Sesshomaru: Hell no!  
  
*Finally, the argument boiled down to two people*  
  
Hiei: Hey, they nicknamed you Lord Fluffy. You're perfect for the part!  
  
Sesshomaru: Never! Never has the Lord of the Western Lands had to  
embarrass  
  
himself in such a way! I will never do it!  
  
Hiei: Well, I wouldn't be caught dead doing that.  
  
Fangirl (Over intercom): Why don't you both crowd yourselves in the  
costume?  
  
You'll need to take you clothes off to fit *Giggles*  
  
Hiei+Sesshomaru: HELL NO!  
  
*They end up doing roshambo*  
  
Sesshomaru: Hah! Scissors cuts paper!  
  
Hiei: Damn. *Gets dressed up in an Easter Bunny costume* At least it's  
not for some  
  
fangirl's sick pleasure...  
  
*At the Talk Show*  
  
Dythonen: And he's coming when?  
  
Geniusss9: Soon I hope. *Hiei batters down the door, in his costume and  
holding a  
  
basket of eggs and chocolate* Speak of the devil! Here he is folk!  
  
Fangirls: *Somehow instinctively know it's Hiei, and rush to grab him.  
Yet again,  
  
they forgot that I still have a Fangirl Forcefield online. Oh, if you  
want to buy one,  
  
there's a dealer in the Rockefeller Center. They're not cheap though.  
Many people die  
  
daily to make them*  
  
Hiei: *Disguised* If you make one Easter Bunny joke, I swear I'll kill  
you.  
  
Geniusss9: Looks like someone's had a rough day.  
  
Hiei: You bet your momma's ass I did.  
  
Dythonen: I like this Easter Bunny, He's got attitude man.  
  
Hiei: *Sigh*  
  
Geniusss9: So, how do you manage getting around the world so fast,  
delivering eggs  
  
n stuff?  
  
Hiei: *Looks at cue cards* Umm... The same way Santa does.  
  
Dythonen: So the Easter Bunny has his own sleigh driven by jackrabbits or  
  
something?  
  
Hiei: No, I have jackasses pulling. Jackasses like you! HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Geniusss9: OOooOooOO You just got burned, boy!  
  
Dythonen: There is only one way to solve this argument. A dance contest!  
  
Hiei: Very well. Prepare to get served ghetto style, m----------- (D---.  
The FCC finally  
  
got me.)  
  
*Hiei and Dythonen start pulling superhuman dance stunts. Neither gives  
an inch  
until...*  
  
*Power goes out*  
  
Geniusss9: Huh?  
  
Fangirls: AHAHAHAHAHA! The second phase of Operation Mass Bishie Capture  
  
now may begin! *All rush the stage. Suddenly, the lights turn back on and  
the all  
  
crash into the forcefield.*  
  
Geniusss9: Looks like you forgot about my backup generator. *Dythonen  
runs out of  
  
breath and stops dancing*  
  
Hiei: Hah! You got served, b---- a-- m-----------!  
  
Dythonen: Die, m------------ a-- c---------!  
  
*Dythonen and Hiei start fighting  
  
Geniusss9: Something tells me I might need to change the rating of this  
show soon...  
  
Announcer: Well, that's all the time we have left. See you next time on  
Geniusss9's  
  
Talk Show of Doom!  
  
*At a congressional meeting the next day*  
  
Evil Republican: We must pass strict FCC indecency laws. Look at this  
trash  
  
polluting our airwaves! *Shows a tape of the Talk Show*  
  
Evil Congress: We agree! Pass the law!  
  
*Door breaks down*  
  
Geniusss9, Dythonen and Sara, the Demon Sister from Hell: We don't think  
so. *The  
  
scene changes to outside the Capitol, where the sounds of mass murder can  
be heard*  
  
R+R 


	10. Episode 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but me and Dythonen, The Drummer, and Sara the  
  
Demon Sister from Hell. Happy?  
  
Lawyers: We're never happy...  
  
Announcer: Welcome to... Geniusss9's Talk Show of Doom!  
  
*No clapping is heard until Geniusss9 hits a button on his desk*  
  
Geniusss9: We couldn't get a real audience, so we built a robot one. *Camera moves to  
  
audience, which actually is, a robot one* the insurance companies raise the rates of  
  
anyone who comes here by  
  
500000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000%. No bullshit. Now the People for Ethical  
  
Treatment of Robots (P.E.T.R) are coming after me, saying this place is not safe. I don't  
  
get it. Why is everyone scared to come on my show?  
  
Dythonen: *Is geared up in an army uniform, toting a submachine gun and is loaded with  
  
grenades* No idea.  
  
Geniusss9: Well, our guest tonight is...  
  
CBS Manager: Mail Time!  
  
Geniusss9: What the hell? We don't have a mail time? *Grabs the letter and reads it out  
  
loud*  
  
*The letter reads:*  
  
Dear Geniusss9,  
  
Your show has been cancelled. Due to the graphic nature of you show, dropped ratings,  
  
and conservative Republican bastards up our asses, your show will be moved to FOX and  
  
be produced by FUNimation.  
  
Best of Wishes (Screw you),  
  
The CBS Network  
  
Cast of the Show: HOLY SHIT!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
OOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *All the windows within 3 miles of the studio break. 8 people go deaf. 10 family heirlooms shatter, and 23 dogs go insane*  
  
*Then, Dythonen shoots himself, but is revived by Geniusss9*  
  
Geniusss9: Death won't get you to back out of this.  
  
*Sara, the Demon Sister from Hell can be heard moaning, "NOOO! ME NO WANT TO  
  
GO THERE!"*  
  
The Horror Continues Next Time on Geniusss9's Talk Show of Doom... 


End file.
